Highschool DxD Black
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Issei's parents were killed by a group of devils when he was a child, with them about to kill him. However, he was saved by the Taimanin, ninjas who hunt devils. So what happens when Issei, who also trained to be a Taimanin, gets turned into a devil? Technically a crossover but the other series used is not in the listing. Be sure to review and tell me if you want to see more.


**Chapter I**

**Hello all my readers! This is a sort of test chapter for an idea of a story that I've been thinking of doing for a little while, High School DxD Black. What it is, is a crossover between High School DxD and several games by Black Lilith, and a few other things because why not. If you want to look up the games or the producers themselves do so at your own discretion, their games are most certainly not family friendly. At any rate, I'm making this to test the waters, so to speak. Whether or not I do this story will be based on your guys' response. If enough of you like it and want to see more of the story, and know it will get very, very fucked up later on, then I'll continue it. If most of you don't care or actively don't want to see me continue it then this will be the only chapter of the story. So I show this to you guys to get your opinion. Now this will, obviously, be a big harem story with an extremely powerful Issei, a much smarter Issei, and a much more laid Issei. So, just read the chapter and tell me what you guys think and if you want to see more.**

* * *

The moon hung high in the night. A young boy of no more than ten with short brown hair that spiked back with two short tufts of hair at the base of his neck knelt on the floor, his eyes wide and glassy with horror. He was covered in blood, splattered on him from his parents' bodies.

They lied on the floor mutilated, above them stood three creatures. All three were more than seven feet tall, thin, reptilian, with red, empty eyes, and claws on their arms. The first creature pulled its claw out of the man and turned to the boy with a guttural growl.

It slowly tromped towards him, dragging its claw on the ground. It roared loudly and raised its clawed arm over its head and prepared to slash down at him.

The boy covered his head and shrieked, "Somebody help me!"

Suddenly the creature's arm flew off as a katana sliced through it. The katana danced through the air before slicing through the monster's torso and bisected it.

One of the other beasts exploded as metal daggers with intricately designed tags attached to rings on the ends with strings exploded in a fiery blaze.

The other turned and roared and slashed at a shadow, a blade of lightning piercing straight through it.

The boy sat quivering as multiple figures appeared in the moonlight through the ruins of the house.

One of them walked towards the boy from the shadows. A woman with short, dark red hair, red eyes, fair skin, an impressively large bust, and a one-piece, transparent gray leotard with white and gray trimmings. The woman walked over to the boy slowly and smiled at him warmly as he merely sat on the ground crying grievously. She knelt down to him and put a hand on his head and tussled his hair with a smile. In a soft voice she reassured, "It's okay little one. You're safe now."

The boy brought his hands down from his head and looked at the woman scared, tears still staining his cheeks.

Her eyes widened when she saw his. She then smiled and asked him, "What's your name?"

He sniffled some and then answered weakly. "I-Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

"Get up you lazy bum!"

Issei, now seventeen, was awakened by the shrill voice of one of his housemates ringing through the air. He sat up slowly and looked out the window in his room to the morning light. He then yawned heavily and turned to a picture nearby with an emotionless expression, which turned to small smile. He then sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes. '_That dream...again. Has it really been seven years already?_'

Suddenly his door burst open as a girl with long brown hair with two long, thin pigtails on the side, dark red eyes, a very flat chest, and dark skin wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blouse with vertical black lines under a black vest with white trim, a burgundy skirt with white trim, black shoes and long white socks burst into his room, kicking the door open. "I said wake up you lazy bum!"

Issei shouted in shock and fell off his bed. "Y-Yuki!"

"Don't Yuki me Issei! You were supposed to be up ten minutes ago!" she shouted while pointing at him angrily.

Issei, who was lying on the floor flat, looked up slightly and then grinned lewdly.

Yuki looked at him annoyed and puzzled before realizing where he was looking, covered her skirt, and slammed a foot onto his face.

* * *

Issei and Yuki, her real name being Yukikaze, sat at the table for breakfast. Issei was now wearing a male counterpart to Yukikaze's uniform, a black blazer with white trim, a white shirt underneath, both of which he left open and unbuttoned, exposing his maroon t-shirt, and black pants with brown shoes. Issei sighed as he ate his breakfast, flinching at the pain in his face. "You know Yuki, you didn't need to kick me that hard."

Yukikaze scowled at him. "You shouldn't have been looking up my skirt you pervert!"

"Now, now," a warm voice interjected. The short-haired woman who had helped Issei smiled as she placed food down. "There's no reason for you to be so violent Yuki."

Issei grinned while Yukikaze moaned, "Mooomm!"

She smiled warmly and then turned to Issei, "However you should get a handle on those urges of yours, Issei."

Yukikaze grinned while Issei sighed heavily. "Yes Shiranui."

"You know, he'll never learn if you keep coddling him," added a woman with short purple hair, narrow red eyes, a sizable bust, and wearing a red business suit.

Shiranui laughed lightly to herself. "Are you truly one to talk, Oboro?"

Oboro looked at her puzzled and then snickered. "I think my methods are slightly different than yours."

Shiranui smiled sweetly at her. "Your _methods_ are only adding to young Issei's corruption."

Oboro deftly ignored her as she walked around the table and waved a hand lightly on Issei's shoulder.

He could only giggle at her touch, then groan in pain as Yukikaze dug her heel into his foot.

"Glad to see you're up and moving," a new voice said.

Issei rubbed his foot in pain and turned around to see a young woman with long, dark blue hair, green eyes, a bust equally as large as the others, and dressed in a short black dress with a pink blazer and long dark stockings with black high-heeled shoes. Issei grinned happily as the woman walked up to him. "Mornin' Asagi."

Asagi nodded in recognition as she deftly took a piece of food from his plate.

Issei grunted and then turned to her annoyed. "Oi! That's my food!"

Asagi swallowed the bite with a smirk. "Oh? Then how about this instead?" She leaned in and kissed Issei on the lips, her tongue slipping through adding to the sensation.

After she pulled away Issei just sat with a goofy expression on his face. "I'm good…" he mumbled dreamily. His dream-like state was interrupted by a sudden force against the back of his head. "Hey…!" he groaned as a teenage girl with short blonde hair that bows out at the bottom near her neck, blue eyes, a generous bust, and wearing the same uniform as Yukikaze with the vest replaced by a corset under her breasts.

The girl walked by with a huff at Asagi and Issei. "Hmph, you two should get a room."

Asagi sighed somewhat and then turned to the girl. "Good morning to you too, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and nodded to Asagi. "Yes, mornin' Sis."

Asagi gave her sister a tight, energetic hug. "Aww, you can't stay mad at your big sis!"

Sakura blushed at the contact and attempted to wriggle free. "Ahh, Sis! Lemme go!"

Asagi then fell over as her sister disappeared in a burst of smoke. Asagi blinked in confusion and then noticed the book in her arms.

Sakura stood nearby and shouted annoyed, "Geez, why do you have to be so damn touchy!?"

Asagi stood up with a stern expression, which then softened into a teasing look. "You know you shouldn't use ninjutsu outside of training or combat."

Sakura pointed and shouted, "Getting choked by you _is_ combat!"

"Good grief, are you people ever going to quiet down?"

Asagi and Sakura turned as a girl around his age with long, light brown hair in a hime cut with blue eyes and a bust size that seemed to run in the family and wearing the same school uniform as Asagi with a small cape attached with a small tie.

Yukikaze slammed Issei's head into his food to see over him. "Mornin' Asuka!"

Asuka nodded and waved to Yukikaze, then noticed Issei. "Err…is he okay?"

Yukikaze looked at Issei and then applied more pressure, "Ahhh, he's fine."

Issei responded with putting his hands together in a strange hand sign, resulting in him disappearing in a burst of smoke, causing Yukikaze to fall forward onto the floor as Issei appeared nearby with a proud grin.

Yukikaze groaned angrily.

"Good to see you've been keeping up with your training, Issei."

Issei turned as a young woman with very long purple hair that reached the floor with two sections splitting off to the sides, violet eyes, and a bust to match the rest in the same uniform as Asuka. Issei grinned at the girl. "'Mornin', Rinko."

Rinko nodded as another girl her age, with waist-length blue hair with short, straight-cut bangs with a small part on the right side, red eyes, and the same chest size as the others. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Good morning, Issei."

Issei nodded to her as well. "Same to you, Murasaki."

Oboro walked over and put an arm over his shoulders, concerning him some. "So…you ready…?"

Issei blinked confused. "For what…?"

Oboro smiled slyly and then glanced at Asagi.

Issei blinked puzzled and also looked over at Asagi, then widened his eyes and realized. "Uh-oh…that's tonight…isn't?"

Oboro just smirked and walked away out the house's front door.

* * *

Issei and the others left shortly after, all towards the same goal: Kuoh Academy.

An all-girls' high school that had been recently turned co-ed. Also a school that Sakura, Murasaki, Yukikaze, Rinko and Asuka happened to attend, with Asagi being a teacher.

Of course, Issei, who had developed only one possible way in his situation, becoming a massive pervert, had formed fast friends with two people, Motohama, a young man with short black hair, squared-off glasses, and a weak frame, and Matsuda, a short, bald, tanned, squinty-eyed young man.

Due to their unique "antics" around the school, usually being peeping on the girls of the school or just generally being lewd, the group had become known as the Perverted Trio.

Of course, Issei made damn sure that neither Matsuda nor Motohama were aware of his living situation with Asagi and the others, lest the two rip him apart bit by bit.

Despite all that, it was at the current moment that the Perverted Trio were performing their normal act, lying on a patch of grass near the old school building talking and complaining about their current situation.

Matsuda sat with his hands behind his head, staring up at the clouds. "You know…we should go do something."

Motohama sat up and adjusted his glasses, looking at his bald-headed friend incredulously. "Like what?"

Matsuda sat up slowly and then turned to the other two, before giving a thumbs up followed by a perverse grin.

* * *

Moments later the three found themselves outside the changing room for Kuoh's kendo club.

Matsuda and Motohama knelt in beside the outer wall, peeping through a small hole in the wall, seeing the group of girls in various levels of undress as they put on their clothing for their club activities.

Of course, this meant Issei was out in the cold, trying his best to force one of the two out of the way so he could get his own peek.

"Hey!" Issei shouted just above a whisper as he pulled on Matsuda's legs, hoping to knock him out of the way. "Let me see!" He then attempted to push Motohama out of the way.

However, this ruckus proved to be bad, as the sounds alerted the girls within the room to the activities outside, prompting them to swiftly don their gear and rush out of the room.

As they did, Issei froze. '_Uh-oh…I know this feeling…_'

Matsuda and Motohama turned to each other and gulped, preparing to turn and run, leaving Issei in the dust, but found that they were in a situation that was now quite normal; Issei was nowhere to be seen and they were left behind. To face the wrath of the kendo club girls who held their practice swords in ways that showed they held no sense of mercy for the perverts.

* * *

Issei, who was perched in a tree above them, put his hands together in a slight prayer stance with a weak smile. "Forgive me guys," he whispered in weak apology as he jumped down and took off.

* * *

After leaving the scene of the massacre, Issei turned a corner and found himself face to face with someone he was not interested in seeing: Asagi. He gulped heavily. "Eh, heh, heh…hey…Asagi…"

Asagi stood in front of him with her arms folded and a very annoyed frown on her face. After a moment she put her hands on her hips with a sigh. "You were peeping again…weren't you?"

Issei jerked to the side and then attempted to weakly cover his ass. "Well…no…of course not."

Asagi continued frowning.

"Eh…maybe…"

Her frown deepened.

"…Probably…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"…Yes…"

Asagi sighed and put a hand on her forehead in frustration. "Honestly. I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you peeping on some other girl. It almost makes me feel like you don't want me as your girlfriend, Issei."

Issei suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and flailed his arms swiftly in defense. "No! No! You're wrong, I do! I do!"

Asagi turned away in a demure posture. "You do…what…?"

"I…" Issei looked away embarrassed. "I…like you as my girlfriend…"

Asagi turned back to him with a chuckle. "Look at you…so gung-ho about peeping, but talk about getting serious and you turn into a little kid." She lightly flicked his forehead in jest. "That's what makes you so cute."

Issei could only smile and laugh happily as she scratched his chin.

She then lightly rapped him on the head. "Now get going. Your next class is in a few minutes."

"Ahhh…first you tease me then you shoot me down, that's not fair!"

Asagi turned around with a wink and walked away.

Issei just watched her leave with a smile and then walked away with a sigh.

* * *

After the last of his classes for the day, Issei made his way home a slightly different way than usual.

Instead of taking the direct route to his shared house with the girls he took a more roundabout route that would take him through the shopping district. He _did_ need to get the latest video game after all. Got to have priorities.

It was as he walked that way that he looked out over the bridge that crossed over the highway. Looking out over the near-endless road below, he frowned in thought. '_So…how much longer I wonder…_'

"Uhm…excuse me…" a demure and weak voice squeaked.

Issei blinked and turned to the side to see a frankly beautiful girl his age with waist-length black hair, dark lavender colored eyes, an impressive bust, and a red and green school uniform he didn't recognize. "Uhm…y-yes…?"

"Are you…you are Issei Hyoudou…right…?" the girl asked.

Issei blinked puzzled but nodded. "Err…yeah…why?"

The girl nodded to herself and then answered, "My name is Yuuma Amano. And…well…I've…had a crush on you for a while now…I've seen you walking home from school and…I'd like to ask…would you please go out with me…?!"

Her sudden declaration greatly befuddled the boy, leaving him speechless for a moment. However, he then took in her words and narrowed his eyes some. '_Why is she asking me out so suddenly? I don't even know here. Plus…there's Asagi. It just wouldn't feel right. Although…I need to hide my relationship with Asagi…so I can't even show off my hot girlfriend. So…this might be a good chance to get a date. And…it would help take the focus off Asagi some…yeah…yeah, that works! Plus, what she doesn't know won't hurt her…right…?_' Issei shook his head of the thoughts and then nodded happily. "Yeah, sure Yuuma. I'll go out with you."

Yuuma smiled brightly and nearly jumped for joy, causing her chest and skirt to bounce in a very appealing way, and ran over to the boy, hugging him in a tight embrace, causing her plump bosom to squish against his own chest pleasingly.

'_Whoa! They're so…firm!_'

After Yuuma backed off she nodded with a smile. "Right, so…does Saturday work for you? 2:30?"

Issei nodded with a thumbs up. "Yup!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Yuuma then twirled away happily, giving Issei yet another great view, before she pranced away gleefully.

Issei smiled to himself pleased before taking his continued route, unaware of the small, white-haired watcher of his actions.

* * *

Issei arrived home that night, his guilt hitting home when the first person he saw was Asagi, though he managed to push past it enough to function.

However Asagi quickly noticed his aversion of her, but decided not to press the issue.

* * *

The next day at school, Issei decided to put his own personal plan into action, showing his new hot girlfriend off to the two people who would, to his assumption at least, be most envious, Matsuda and Motohama.

The duo were left utterly speechless and gawking at him as the busty cutie hung off his arm like a trophy.

Issei merely grinned happily. "Well, whaddya guys think?"

The two could only look at him in shock.

Although Matsuda spoke first. "H-how…? How the hell did _you_ get such a hot piece of ass?!"

Issei rubbed his index finger across the bridge of his nose proudly. "I'm just that lucky. Who knows, maybe if you guys quit jackin' it so much maybe you'll get your own someday. As for me and _my_ girlfriend, she'll be walking with me to the school gate before heading on her own way home. Buh-bye!"

The two could only watch in utter shock at the display.

Motohama gaped before asking, "How did Issei manage to get a girl with measurements like that?"

Matsuda just answered, "Dude…if I knew the answer to that…you really think I'd be standin' here?"

"…Good point…"

* * *

After leaving Yuuma to enter his own school, Issei made his way to his daily classes, unaware of the observations of him going on at the time.

* * *

Asagi and Oboro sat up in the trees as Issei arrived, Asagi frowning in disappointment.

Oboro put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to get to angry, it won't lead to good things. Besides…you have to admit having to hide the fact that _you're_ his girlfriend is giving him a complex. Did you notice how the girl looks almost exactly like you?"

Asagi looked at Oboro sadly and then sighed. "I guess…"

* * *

After school Issei happily made his way home and awaited his date with Yuuma the following day.

* * *

The day arrived swiftly and Issei found himself waiting at the train station underneath the station's large clock waiting for Yuuma.

As he stood waiting a girl with short brown hair that fanned out at the sides with dark green eyes and wearing a short, pink, white, and black dress with short sleeves and tiny batwings on the back walked up to him and handed him a flier.

Issei blinked curiously and took the small piece of paper with the complex symbol on it.

The girl smiled sweetly and then ran off to deliver more.

Issei looked at it again and noticed the words, "Will grant one wish," written on it. He sweat-dropped incredulously as he stowed it in his pocket.

"Issei!"

The brunette turned as Yuuma ran up to him.

Yuuma bowed lightly and asked shyly, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Issei blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, it's cool, I haven't been here long." Inside he gave himself a thumbs up. '_Wow, I've always wanted to use that line on Asagi. Wait, Asagi, why am I thinking about her?_' Shaking his head he began his date with Yuuma.

* * *

The date was, as Issei had unfortunately expected, awkward, with Issei barely knowing where to go or what to do, just looking around, essentially throwing darts at random places, an ice-cream shop, a clothing store, an arcade, hoping that something would stick. To his slight confusion but pleasure, Yuuma seemed to enjoy each place he took her to.

She was always smiling and happy, having fun no matter where he took her. And for someone who had yet to go on a date with his actual girlfriend that was pretty good.

'_Actual girlfriend?_' he asked himself, shaking the out of place thoughts from his mind.

"Issei," Yuuma said softly to get his attention.

Issei immediately snapped to attention. "Y-yes?!"

Their date had taken them to the large fountain near the center of the city, Issei getting rather tense as the date, and the day, reached its end.

Yuuma turned around to face Issei, having run on ahead to the fountain, its sprinkling waters illuminating behind her.

Issei noticed he was having a strange uneasy feeling but his raging libido suppressed that sensation.

Yuuma smiled sweetly at him. "In honor of our first date, to commemorate the occasion and so neither of us ever forget it, would you please do something for me?"

Issei smiled dumbly as she inched towards him with each phrase and answered excitedly, "S-sure! Anything!"

Yuuma leaned up close to his ear, and whispered, "Would you die for me?" her voice now brimming with hatred.

Issei's entire body froze as she backed away, her clothes exploding off of her body as large black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots. Issei's eyes widened as he saw the mutated form in front of him.

"Yuuma" snickered darkly. "Sorry about this, boy. But you're just too much of a threat." Before Issei could even react a long red spear of energy formed in her hand and was thrown at him, thrust straight through his chest.

Issei coughed up large amounts of blood as the spear pierced through him. However, he managed to remain standing despite the energy and scowled at the woman before him. "You...bitch. How could you...do this...Yuuma...?"

"Yuuma" laughed loudly and haughtily. "Wooww, you're rather resilient, and my name's not 'Yuuma', human. It's Raynare." She then formed two more spears of light and thrust them at Issei, piercing him in the chest and abdomen, those injuries finally doing him in as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his injuries. As he lay on the ground bleeding, Raynare snickered and then flew off into the sky.

Issei laid on the ground as his blood poured from his body. '_Shit...well this sucks. I guess...this is how I die...?_' As those thoughts filled his mind the flier from his pocket lit up and flew out, causing a complex, glowing red circle appear on the ground as someone appeared from within it.

* * *

Issei suddenly woke up in his bed at home. He looked around puzzled and then tilted his head in confusion. "Err...a...a dream...?" Looking around he noticed that everything in his room seemed in place, though he was uncertain of the events the prior night.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ah, c-come in!" he answered.

The door opened as Asagi walked in.

Seeing her rather depressed expression caused Issei to flinch as she walked in.

Seeing her rather depressed expression caused Issei to flinch as she walked in.

She turned to Issei as she closed the door and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Issei lifted his shirt and examined his torso, finding no evidence of his injuries. He turned up and looked at Asagi. "What…happened last night?"

Asagi shook her head in response. "We're not certain. But I'm hoping you remember at least some of it."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he remembered the end of the night and then remembered one other matter. "Ah, Asagi! I-!"

Asagi put up a hand and shook her head. "No, let's leave that alone for the moment."

Issei frowned in frustration.

Asagi then asked him, "What do you remember specifically? We arrived shortly after she had already left."

Issei nodded and then asked. "Wait…you were following me?!"

Asagi nodded in response. "Yes. Oboro and I followed you. We had to make sure you were kept safe. Although I have to admit we failed in that regard."

Issei tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"When we arrived you had been stabbed by her, presumably by a spear of light."

Issei then looked down in thought. "So…she was really…one of them…?"

Asagi nodded in response. "Yes, a fallen angel. We would've arrived to help you, but several of her comrades kept us at bay until after she had already finished you. Though it was strange that you didn't seem to have any injuries, even though your clothing and the ground around you was covered in blood."

Issei blinked curiously. "Really? I was certain she stabbed me with that weird spear though. Three of them."

Asagi sighed and nodded in frustration. "Although, I am surprised you remembered about them. Considering you spent most of that lesson staring at my chest."

Issei blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. "Y-yeah…"

Asagi then whacked him on the head.

Issei groaned in pain and then turned to Asagi weakly. "I kinda deserved that huh?"

Asagi merely sighed.

Issei then remembered the events of the previous night and remarked, "Guess that's what I get for cheating, huh?"

Asagi merely sighed in frustration. "I…mostly understand why you did that, Issei. However, it still hurt that you did that."

Issei nodded in resignation and then turned to her pleading. "I know, but-"

Asagi raised a finger to him with a weak smile. "For now, you should only worry about getting rest. Understand?"

Issei sighed heavily and nodded in agreement, flopping back down for sleep.

* * *

School the next day proceeded as normal until Issei spoke to his two friends, asking them if they knew what had happened to Yuuma. Their answer was beyond what he could've expected.

Issei stood in one of Kuoh's stairwells across from his friends Matsuda and Motohama agape. "You…seriously don't remember her…at all?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses snidely. "There's no way you had a hot girlfriend named Yuuma and there's no way we remember her. Simple as that."

Matsuda nodded in agreement. "Yeah dude, you sure you're not just losing it?"

Issei merely sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Nevermind, don't worry about it."

At that exact moment, a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson-red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face, blue-green eyes and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a small cape added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom walked down the stairs next to the group with another young woman around her age with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and an even greater bust than her red-headed companion in the same outfit as the crimson-haired teen.

Issei could only watch in awe as the two beauties walked by, subtly noticing the minute, sly smirk the redhead flashed him before her features evened out and the two of them continued walking.

Motohama adjusted his glasses with a perverse smirk as Matsuda shot excited steam out of his nose.

"Saving that to memory for later 'use'!" Matsuda shouted happily.

As Motohama observed the women he smirked and remarked, "Rias Gremory, ninety-nine, fifty-eight, ninety, and Akeno Himejima, one-o-two, sixty, eighty-nine. The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy."

Issei blinked in admiration as the two sauntered away.

Matsuda put an arm over Issei's shoulder and asked cheekily, "So, how about we go over to my house and enjoy the wonder of DVD porn!?"

Issei smiled uneasily and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Issei followed Matsuda to his house, after explaining to Asagi and the others that he would, Yukikaze making the obvious and correct observation that they were going there to watch porn, though Issei easily brushed off the comment before leaving.

* * *

Following his friends home they decided to sit down with one of their favorites inside Matsuda's room.

However, it was when Motohama switched off the lights that Issei began to notice something strange.

That being that even with the lights switched off and the only menial light source being the television, Issei could see almost perfectly. '_Wh-what is this…? I know that my eyesight's better than most but…not…_this_ good._'

That strange change in his eyes presenting itself Issei felt uneasy and left the residence.

* * *

Unfortunately, that did not ease his confusion. He found that a conversation between two people two blocks away sounded as though they were standing right next to him and that his body was presented with a boost of energy and strength he hadn't felt before.

Using his sudden burst of energy he began merely running through the town at high speeds, jumping and dashing through the night, hoping but not caring that anyone saw him.

* * *

Eventually his merriment led him to a familiar spot. The same fountain at which Yuuma, or rather Raynare, had seemingly killed him.

He looked around with a deep frown as the memories of the specific moment flooded into his mind.

However, as he stood enthralled a deep voice mused, "Well, well. Look at this."

Issei turned on instinct as a man with short black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes with a matching fedora walked up to him. Issei tensed up as the man approached. "Wh-who are you?"

The man snickered snidely. "So, tell me, are you some lost servant or a mere stray?"

Issei looked at the man confused and then narrowed his eyes as they shifted. His dark brown irises changed to deep red with three black tomoe circling his pupil.

The man looked at Issei puzzled and then laughed proudly. "Ahh, I see. So it's _you_, the one with the last Bloodline."

Issei raised an eyebrow and then pulled a long knife out of his pocket and threw it at the man.

The man noticed the tag attached to the end with string and raised his hand, a long blue spear appearing in his hand before he launched it at the kunai, knocking it out of the sky as it exploded. "Heh, heh. Not bad. So, you're the one Raynare killed. Strange that you're still standing right here though. Guess she wasn't as thorough as she thought. I'll need to fix that."

Issei sneered as he jumped up in the air away from his pursuer. '_Whoa…I didn't mean to jump _that_ high._'

"That won't do you any good."

Issei turned around as he saw the man floating above him, black wings protruding from his back. "No way…you're a…a fallen angel."

The man snickered as he landed nearby. "I see…so you're aware of our existence. How interesting. You seem like someone mildly entertaining. My name is Dohnaseek. I'll be glad to kill you." Dohnaseek raised his hands in front of him as more blue spears of light appeared that he threw at Issei.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw it fly towards him. In response he put his hands together in a series of complex signs then slammed his hand on the ground and shouted, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" A stone wall then rose out of the ground in front of him, causing Dohnaseek's spears to crash harmlessly into it. Issei dashed to the side and threw out several four-pointed stars, then formed a few short hand signs. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" The five shuriken multiplied into twenty-five.

Dohnaseek sneered and waved his hand in front of his body, causing a series of miniature light spears to shoot from his hand and knock the shuriken out of the air.

Issei skid to a stop and pulled out another kunai, the tomoe in his eyes slowly rotating.

Dohnaseek snickered confidently. "I must say. I'm impressed. It seems that having your parents slaughtered by those shitty devils all those years ago was worth it wasn't it?"

Issei's eyes widened with rage before he threw more kunai, shouting, "Shut up!"

Dohnaseek made a single flap of his wings, the wind knocking the kunai down.

Issei then went through more hand signs as he thought, '_I know I haven't mastered this yet but…I need it!_' He then formed a circle with his index finger and thumb on his right hand, placed it over his mouth, and then exhaled as he shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A short stream of fire then shot from Issei's mouth straight for Dohnaseek. Issei was expecting to observe his progress with the attack but then suddenly fell to the ground on one knee. '_Shit…used up…too much chakra…damn…_' Issei was about to correct himself for a further attack but one of Dohnaseek's spears launched from the plume of fire and smoke and gashed straight through Issei's midsection.

Dohnaseek, whose face was covered in minor burns, looked at Issei dismissively. "You're not half bad, you piece of crap devil."

Issei coughed up blood as he fell to the ground with the spear. He did notice, however, that Dohnaseek's spear hurt far worse than Raynare's did. '_Wait…did he say…devil…?_'

Dohnaseek wiped some of the blood from his face and continued to stare at Issei. "Hurts, doesn't it? Suppose that's because light is poison to your kind, isn't it?"

Issei attempted to pull the spear from his body but felt it burn his hands when he attempted to grab it. Staring at his hands in shock he gasped, "I'm…a…a devil…?"

Dohnaseek blinked at Issei and then laughed loudly. "You serious?! You really didn't know you'd been reincarnated into a devil? Now that's rich. So, how long have you been living this lie, hm? A day? A week? Longer?"

Issei glared at Dohnaseek as the light spear finally vanished and then scowled. "Shut…up…!"

Dohnaseek snickered and formed another spear in his hand. "You know, I find it ironic that you had your whole family slaughtered by devils, only to get turned into one and killed by me. Funny how the world works, isn't it?" Without giving time to respond Dohnaseek sent another spear of light soaring for Issei.

His vision gone blurry and his body weak, Issei could only feel himself go unconscious as he thought, '_Dammit, I…can't move…_' He felt the last of his vision fade as he collapsed.

However, right before the spear hit him, a person jumped in from out of nowhere and knocked the spear off course, sending it crashing to the ground nearby. The person in question was a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, and who wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape. The person stood up and looked at Dohnaseek with an emotionless expression. "Stupid angel."

Dohnaseek hissed in annoyance. "Great, another one. You his pet or something?"

The girl's eyebrow twitched as he raised another spear to attack.

However, right before he launched this one, a bolt of lightning shot it out of his hands. He looked at his hand dumbfounded momentarily before looking to the side to see Akeno walking up to him, electricity sparking from her raised right hand. "Ufufufu, you'd better be careful."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes further. "Another one?"

"That's right," a new voice added as Rias walked up to the group, positioning herself between Dohnaseek and Issei.

The fallen angel narrowed his eyes suspiciously before smirking. "I see how it is. So that stray is actually your servant, Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. I'd suggest you warn him about running around at night again, my other comrades might not be as civil as I am."

"I can say the same to you."

Dohnaseek then spread his wings and flew off into the air, his voice echoing through the area, "I hope we never meet again."

Rias narrowed her eyes and sighed, before turning to the white-haired girl. "Good work Koneko. It was smart to keep an eye on him like that."

The white-haired girl responded with merely a nod.

Akeno then looked at the bloodied figure of Issei and asked, "But what do we do with him Pres.?"

Rias smirked to herself as she knelt down. "I'll take care of him _personally_."

* * *

Issei found himself yet again inexplicably waking up fine after the night's events. Though he did notice one oddity, that being his noticeable lack of clothing. Sitting up puzzled he flexed his hands in thought. "Okay…I'm certain I was stabbed by another fallen angel last night…but…why am I here now…and why the hell am I naked…?" He then thought about Dohnaseek's words, '_You really didn't know you'd been reincarnated into a devil?_' Frowning in somber thought he wondered how that had happened when he noticed his bed shift. Blinking curiously he lifted the blanket, only to shout in shock as he fell backwards out of his bed, hitting his head off the back wall.

There was a figure lying on the other side of his bed, it sat up to reveal itself as the completely nude Rias Gremory. Slapping a hand over his nose to prevent a nosebleed from the visage of the red-haired beauty's nude form, Issei asked weakly, "Wh-why are you…in, in, in my room? In my bed?! Naked!?"

Rias ignored his questions as she stretched awake, blood leaking through Issei's fingers as there wasn't an inch of her he wasn't seeing at that exact moment. She then noticed Issei was awake and smiled at him. "Well, good morning."

Issei, who was incapable of words at that time, simply nodded.

"So, feeling better?"

Issei shook his head free of the cobwebs and said, "Erm, you know, I can see…well, everything…"

Rias raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Want to see the rest?"

Issei couldn't control the blood shooting from his nose and shook his head forcefully. '_Okay, okay, Issei…you're in a dream, real girls don't say that._'

The door to Issei's room suddenly burst open as Asagi entered frantically. "Issei! Are you…!" She observed Issei sitting on the floor naked, then turned to see Rias sitting on his bed, also naked. She blinked in confusion, stepped out and closed the door. She then opened the door back up and looked to see that the situation hadn't changed. She then looked and realized who Rias was as her eyes widened.

Rias merely waved with a smile. "Hello."

Asagi unsheathed a katana from her back and stood between her and Issei. "What are you doing here, devil!?"

Issei gulped. "D-devil?!"

Rias sighed as she stood up, still naked, causing Issei to fall backwards with a nosebleed.

"Issei-!" Asagi shouted frantically before turning back around with a blush of her own.

Rias merely giggled amusedly. "So you're both inexperience, how cute."

Asagi grit her teeth and lunged at Rias, who dove to the side as Asagi swung at her.

Rias smirked as she raised a hand in front of her. A ball of red energy began to collect in the palm of her hand.

However, at that exact moment, Issei, who had covered himself with the sheet, stood between the two with his hands raised. "Waaaiit!"

Rias looked at him puzzled as she let the energy dissipate.

Asagi looked at him confused. "Issei, why are you protecting this devil?"

Rias raised an eyebrow as she put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean? It's only right for a servant to protect their master."

Issei and Asagi both immediately froze. Asagi then looked at Issei shocked. "Is…is that…true…Issei…?"

Issei clenched his fists and then shouted, "I don't know! I don't know what the hell's going on and until somebody explains this shit to me nobody's doing anything!" He then noticed how silent both were in response to his shouts. '_Did they work?_' He looked side to side and noticed their bashful expressions. "Uhm…"

Asagi lightly covered her eyes and pointed. "Err, Issei, your…thing."

Issei blinked in confusion as he looked down and realized his sheet had fallen off. Flopping down to the ground to cover himself, he couldn't help but shriek in his own embarrassment.

* * *

A short time later, both Rias and Issei having acquired clothing, Asagi gathered the two of them as well as Oboro and Shiranui in the kitchen, specifically requesting the others to stay out.

Of course, the women elected to keep Issei on one end of the table and Rias on the other, Oboro and Shiranui keeping a keen, and antsy eye on Rias.

Rias however, despite the two devil huntresses looming behind her ready to kill at any moment, sat calmly sipping from a cup of tea. Smiling to herself as she set it down, she remarked, "Not quite as good as Akeno's, but serviceable."

Asagi narrowed her eyes and demanded, "If you're done playing around, it'd be good if you could explain whatever the hell is going on here."

Rias folded her arms and nodded with a smile. "Very well. What I said to you before is true, Issei is my servant-devil, my pawn to be exact."

Asagi grit her teeth and argued, "Liar! If he was a devil then we'd know!"

Shiranui extended a hand and then turned calmly to Issei. "Issei, stand up."

Issei blinked worriedly and stood up as ordered.

"Now, flex the muscles in your back."

"In my back?" he asked perplexed.

Shiranui nodded in affirmation. "Yes."

Issei shrugged and did as ordered.

Asagi was ready to shoot down Rias' claims when a pair of large, midnight-black, bat-like wings extended from his back.

Issei looked down at said wings in shock. "W-wings! I have wings?!"

Rias nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. All devils do."

Asagi's eyes widened in shock as Shiranui's narrowed in thought. Shiranui then wondered aloud, "It was when he was attacked by that first fallen angel, Raynare, wasn't it?"

Rias turned her head towards Shiranui, Oboro tightening her grip on her sword to keep Rias facing forward, and then answered, "Yes. My familiar gave him a flier which was actually the kind of fliers used to make contracts with humans. I teleported through the flier's magic circle and reincarnated him right there, utilizing all of my pawn pieces to do so."

Asagi's eyes widened further before her expression fell and darkened. "So, Issei's…a devil now…?"

Rias sighed at Asagi's reaction and attempted to calm her. "Don't look so crestfallen. Devil or not he's still the same person you knew."

Asagi glowered at Rias incensed. "But he's a devil now!"

"Asagi!" Shiranui warned.

Asagi looked at her angrily before Shiranui pointed to Issei. Asagi glanced down and saw that Issei's own expression had soured.

Issei narrowed his eyes and wondered, "So does that mean you guys are going to have to kill me?"

Asagi felt a jolt course through her body as he asked those words.

Shiranui folded her arms under her bust and thought for a moment. "Unfortunately I can't say for certain. There's no way to tell what this woman turning you into a devil has caused."

Rias swirled the tea around in her glass and answered, "As I said, he may be a devil, but his personality and memories remain unchanged. At least in that regard he is still the same person you remember."

Shiranui narrowed her eyes suspiciously before deciding, "So be it. For now we will simply monitor you and see if there are any changes we should worry about."

Rias turned to Shiranui with a sly smirk. "And what about me?"

"As for you, nothing will change between how you and Issei interact. If you attempt to get him out of our sight we will consider that an act of aggression."

"Wouldn't it be inappropriate for my pawn not to meet the rest of my peerage?"

"Stop calling him that!" Asagi demanded, catching herself on her outburst.

Rias looked at her curiously and then asked, "Then what would you prefer I call him?"

Issei interjected, "How about just my name? Issei Hyoudou?"

Rias tapped her chin in thought. "Very well. It's actually a rather nice name. I'll allow you to keep it."

"You won't _allow_ anything! It's his name!" Asagi exploded again.

"Asagi!" Shiranui reprimanded her. "If you can't keep your cool then you'll need to go."

Asagi clenched her trembling fists and then sighed. "It's alright. I'll try to remain calm."

"Please do."

Rias turned towards her again and asked, "So are we finished? Because I do believe it is time for Issei and I to get going."

Shiranui narrowed her eyes but nodded in response. "Just know that we'll be watching the entire time, so don't try anything."

Rias stood up and answered gracefully, "You needn't worry, I'm not that vulgar."

Issei just sighed in exasperation.

* * *

While Issei was most certainly concerned and confused about the current situation, finding out he is one of the things he is trained to hunt, one through which this event found a way to be annoying he did not expect.

That angle showed itself as he and Rias were walking towards school, thanks to the myriad of stares, expressions, and murmurings going on around them.

"Look, isn't that Rias?"

"Yeah, one of the Two Great Ladies."

"What's she doing with that pervert Hyoudou?"

"Aw man, why's that jerk get to walk with Rias?"

"Oh no, did he blackmail her?"

Issei could only twitch an eyebrow in frustration at the surroundings.

"Don't let it bother you," Rias offered.

Issei looked off to the side uncomfortably. "How can I not? I'm not comfortable with this whole situation."

Rias glanced back at him with a smirk. "Wait and see, you'll see we can work together more effectively than you think."

Issei just looked at her puzzled.

* * *

Of course the biggest source of aggravation came from his own two friends while he was in class.

That being that moment he entered the classroom Matsuda grabbed him by the neck and held him down in his chair while Motohama interrogated him.

Adjusting his glasses, Motohama demanded, "Explain yourself. Why were you walking to school with Rias Gremory?"

Matsuda put Issei in a chokehold and added to the interrogation. "Yeah man! You better not be holding out that sweet sugar on us!"

Issei began to turn blue as Matsuda's chokehold held him, before grabbing Matsuda's arm and pulling it away from his neck and taking several big breaths. He then turned and socked Matsuda on the head. "How the hell am I supposed to answer you when you're chokin' me idiot!?"

Matsuda and Motohama looked at Issei curiously, not used to seeing him use force like that.

Issei immediately realized what he did and sat back down, spitting out, "It's pretty simple, we ran into each other on the way to school."

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "That. Is. A. Lie. Rias normally comes to school from the _other_ direction."

Issei began to sweat. '_Aww, crap. I forgot I'm talking to Mr. CSI here. Come on bell, ring, ring!_'

The bell immediately rang loudly, signaling the beginning of classes.

Motohama sighed as he adjusted his glasses, allowing what appeared to be a pair of keen eyes peek through the glare. "We'll continue _this_ later."

* * *

Issei thanked his lucky stars he was so close to the back of the room, allowing him to slip out when lunch began and get away from Motohama and Matsuda swiftly.

He then flinched when he heard a voice call his name.

He looked to the right and saw a teenage boy with short, golden-blonde hair and grey eyes wearing the same school uniform as him, although buttoned up neatly rather than hanging loose like his own.

Issei blinked and then gave a flatly annoyed expression. "Oh. It's just you, Yuuto Kiba, Mr. Prince Charming."

Yuuto waved to Issei with a small smile. "Yup, that's me. Now, Rias sent me to fetch you."

Issei's eyes widened as his sense sharpened. "Rias? Don't tell me you're one of her-"

"Shhh," Yuuto warned, putting a finger over his mouth. "We can't talk about that kind of stuff here. Follow me to the old school building. I'm sure your friends won't mind tracking you there."

Issei blinked and then looked around before noticing a few strange-looking insects buzzing around. Blinking, he thought, '_Those are Oboro's beetles._' He then turned to Yuuto and nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Yuuto smiled happily and nodded. "Good, follow me."

Issei shivered as Yuuto turned. "Seriously dude, don't smile at me like that again, gives me shivers."

Yuuto glanced back at Issei curiously. "That so?"

* * *

In a different area of the school, Oboro narrowed her eyes.

Asagi turned to her and asked worried, "What? What's happening?"

Oboro turned to her and answered, "Apparently another of Rias' servants, Yuuto Kiba, is leading him to Rias' base of operations in the school, the old school building."

Asagi blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "I guess that _would_ make sense."

"And why is that?"

"That's where Rias has her weird little Occult Research Club based."

Oboro couldn't suppress a light chuckle.

"And what's that about?"

"You don't find it ironic that a club called the 'Occult Research Club' is manned entirely by devils?"

Asagi spat angrily. "I don't know how you could find any humor in this situation."

Oboro sighed and then reached over and lightly pinched Asagi's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?"

With a small smile, Oboro answered, "You shouldn't frown so much. It'll give you wrinkles."

Asagi just glared embarrassed at her.

"Yeah, that."

* * *

Issei continued following Yuuto until they reached the tall, old school building on the edge of Kuoh's main campus.

Issei looked over the rather raggedy building and remarked, "Well, at least it's fitting for a bunch of demons."

Yuuto frowned disappointed at Issei. "I'd suggest you refrain from using that term around Pres."

Issei raised an unconcerned eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, you know how in the human world there are racial terms like Jap?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow at the insulting term. "Yeah, so?"

"Demon is the same kind of thing for devils. But I won't make any bones about it since you're new and I kinda like you."

Issei felt a major set of shivers all over his body. "I'll never say it again if you agree to never say _that_ again!"

Yuuto merely chuckled as he and Issei entered the old building.

* * *

Issei followed Yuuto up to the room where Rias' "club" was stationed.

Upon entering he saw that he recognized everyone present. Not only the Two Great Ladies themselves, Rias and Akeno, but also the School Mascot Koneko Toujo. Looking around he pointed to them curiously.

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are also my servants. I assume you know them?"

Issei nodded plainly.

"Good," Rias chirped happily, "that means the introductions will be simple. As you've learned already, my name is Rias Gremory, and I am a devil. And they plus you, are my peerage."

Issei blinked. "Peerage…? That's not something I've heard about."

"Unsurprising. It's one of the things not known very well outside the society of devils itself. Do you understand chess?"

Issei scratched his cheek uncomfortably. "Eh, no, not really."

Rias nodded. "Then I'll need to educate you, but for now the basics are all that's needed. My peerage is set up like a set of chess pieces, called the Evil Pieces. I am the king, Akeno is the queen, Kiba is the knight, and Koneko is the rook."

Issei looked at her curiously. "So that makes me…?"

"Pawn."

Issei face-faulted. "I'm a friggin' pawn!?"

"Yes. You are my pawn. My only pawn, and it will stay that way."

Issei looked at her curiously and asked weakly, "Because I'm that…cool?"

Rias shook her head in response. "No."

Issei flinched. '_Y-you coulda' worded it a little nicer._'

"Because it required every pawn piece I had to reincarnate you."

Issei froze momentarily.

* * *

Oboro also gave a surprised expression, she then frowned in frustration. '_That must mean she…undoubtedly, she knows about Boosted Gear._'

* * *

Issei looked at her in disbelief. "S-seriously…?"

Rias nodded in affirmation. "Yes."

Issei's surprise turned to a grin, "Oh yeah! I'm awesome!"

Rias raised a curious eyebrow. "That's quite a change from this morning, with how downtrodden you looked and all."

Issei winced, remembering what she meant, and then sighed as his energy vanished. His expression changing to a far more serious one, he asked, "Well…can you really blame me? I mean, I'm training to become a Taimanin, a Devil-Hunting Ninja. That…kinda makes things crooked, don't you think?"

Rias shook her head. "You would think. But tell me, what kinds of devils do you hunt down?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "All of them, I thought."

Akeno couldn't suppress an amused giggle.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

Rias explained. "It's not that simple. You see, the devils you hunt down are Stray Devils, they're the kind that actively cause problems for humans, since they devour humans and their souls and simply in general cause destruction. However, your Taimanin don't hunt down proper devils like myself, which should be evident since I have lived in this town for four years without a single problem from any devil hunters, except those foolish enough to try and take me down."

Issei listened to her words as everything began to change for him. "I see…so these 'Stray Devils', isn't hunting them bad? Since they're, you know, devils, like you? And…me…I guess…"

Rias shook her head. "No, not really. Tell me, do you consider it a bad thing when the human police hunt down a murderer?"

Issei raised an eyebrow at a question that seemed asinine. "Of course not, he's a bad person."

"But he's a human, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but he's committed a crime and has to be punished."

Rias nodded again. "Yes, it's the same thing for Stray Devils. They _are_ devils like us, however they have done deeds that need punishing, and often, the Satans don't care whether that punishment comes from another devil, or a human who specializes in devil hunting. Huhu, I even know of cases of devil hunters being hired to hunt Stray Devils _by_ another devil."

Issei made a silent, "Oh" as he took in what she said. He then latched on to one thing she mentioned. "You said, 'Satans'. Is there more than one?"

"If you don't mind, I think that's enough for now. It's time for you to begin your duties as a newly minted servant devil."

Issei looked at her suspiciously. "Oh great, am I going to go collect souls or something?"

Rias frowned disappointed. "Do humans still hold such antiquated perceptions of devils? It's been nearly a thousand years since devils devoured souls for sustenance. I'm not certain even my grandfather did such a thing."

Issei sweat-dropped. "Oh…I just made an ass of myself, didn't I?"

"More or less. No, what you will be doing is delivering fliers."

"F-fliers?"

Koneko walked over and handed him a stack of small fliers, exactly the same as the one he had received.

He looked at them curiously and then at Rias. "So…how will I be doing that?"

Rias smiled and answered, "You will be going from house to house, putting these fliers in people's mailboxes."

"Oh…lovely…"

"What's wrong? You don't mind a little manual labor do you? Who knows, there might be a reward afterwards." She accentuated her words with a light wink.

That seemed to change Issei's entire out look as he fervently saluted and answered, "You got it!"

Akeno and Yuuto looked at him surprised and then both laughed lightly, Koneko saying merely, "Pervert," as she continued to eat her sweets.

Rias then placed a small object on her desk with a screen on it.

Issei picked up the small object, which he noticed looked like something from a manga he liked to read, and asked, "Uhh…what's this?"

"It's a special device that is able to measure the amount of greed a person has."

"How much…greed? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Actually, Issei," Rias answered simply as she sat back in her chair, "it has a lot to do with it. There is of course a possibility that anybody will use these fliers, allowing them to make a contract with a devil. And I assume you have an antiquated idea of how those work."

"Probably."

"Right. How they work nowadays is that we do something for that person, in return they give us something as payment. Normally it will just be money or similar items. Although sometimes they pay with specialty items."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"It varies. But as I was saying, the chances of a person forming a contract go up the greedier they are, the more they want something. The more somebody wants something, the more likely they are to turn to devils for help."

Issei nodded as he mulled over the words. "I see. So…this thing tells me who is more likely to use the contract?"

"Essentially. All you need to do is follow the path that will be indicated on the tracker, drop a contract into the mailbox of each person who is shown with a flashing light, and then come back here. Normally we would have our familiars handle such a task, but it acts as a good way to induct newer devils. Understood?"

Issei nodded again and then asked, "Actually, how many of these do you have?"

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Several…why do you ask…?"

"Can I borrow a few more of them?"

Rias narrowed her eyes in thought and then shrugged, pulling out several more trackers. "You obviously have some sort of plan in mind. So long as you don't break any you can borrow these four plus the one you already have."

Issei nodded and took the four trackers before leaving.

* * *

Upon exiting the building Issei noticed that the sun had gone down. He didn't realize he'd been in there that long. He then watched as a group of beetles swarmed in the air above him, eventually forming into a series of words. Issei read them and then nodded. "Yeah, what choice do I have really?"

Again they formed words.

"Don't worry, I'll use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I haven't quite mastered it yet but I think this is a good way to train it, don't you?"

The insects collected in a random mass for a few moments before forming a new set of words.

Issei merely smirked and nodded, running off to begin his new chores for Rias. '_Geez, who'd of thought I'd go from Devil Hunter to devil? There's just something wrong with that._'

* * *

After getting a certain distance from the school he nodded to himself and raised his middle and index fingers on both hands, raised his right hand, and then placed his left horizontally behind it. He then shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There were four bursts of smoke around him as four more copies of Issei appeared. He divided up the fliers, gave each clone a tracker, and then had the whole group split off into different directions.

He spent the majority of the night delivering these fliers, going from house to house, dropping them off in the mailboxes of a select few.

Granted he completed the endeavor in a far faster time than most and returned to the clubroom where he returned the items to Rias.

* * *

Rias looked at him surprised. "I'm impressed, you completed the entire route in just over three hours. Normally the others would've gone home before you finished, you're obviously swifter than most though."

Issei grinned proudly before looking around. "Wait, you mean they _haven't_ gone home? They're not here though."

Rias nodded in understanding. "True, but that's because they're out performing the jobs from those fliers you dropped off."

Issei blinked and then nodded. "I see. So…will I be stuck doing this forever or something?"

Rias giggled at his frustrated state and answered, "No. Only until I think you've done it enough times. Though, I wouldn't complain."

Issei looked at her dryly. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because it is a necessary step on eventually becoming a high-class devil."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "High-class?"

Rias nodded again. "Yes. There are three major groups of devils. The reincarnated devils, also referred to as half-devils since they are technically half devil and half of whatever race they used to be. Low-class devils, which is what, like human society, ninety percent of the devil population is composed of. And then lastly are the high-class devils, like myself. We belong to a special group of seventy-two houses, each member of the houses, upon reaching a certain age, is given a special set of chess pieces called Evil Pieces, allowing them to form a peerage, much as I have with you, Akeno, and the others."

Issei nodded in understanding, still overwhelmed by how surprisingly civil the devils were.

"However, it is possible for a member of another devil's peerage to receive enough notoriety and prestige, that they can be promoted to the rank of high-class devil, allowing them to gain their own peerage."

Issei blinked. "Wait, so does that mean, I will get my own someday?"

"It's highly unlikely."

Issei slumped his shoulders. "Of course…"

"But unlikely does not mean impossible. If you do reach the status of a high-class devil, you can form your own peerage, of your own servants, of your own choosing."

Issei's expression then perked up. "Hold on…if I form my own peerage…I get them…as servants…right…?"

"Yes."

"Meaning…I can choose whoever I want…"

"Yes."

"And they will have to do…whatever I say…?"

"That is correct."

Issei's confused, expressionless face then twisted into a massive grin.

Rias raised an eyebrow as she wondered what it was he was thinking.

"I'm gunna have a harem!"

Rias almost felt the compulsion to face-fault.

Fortunately for her a certain white-haired devil had returned just in time to sucker-punch Issei out the window.

* * *

For several more days Issei continued to deliver the pamphlets out for humans, which he needed to keep reminding himself he was not, to use as contracts. Explaining the situation to Shiranui and the others was not as easy as he had hoped, they obviously weren't happy about him serving a devil, but when he explained to them about the concept of Stray Devils and all of that they accepted it, however dubiously.

Eventually Rias ended up finding out about his little secret for doing so.

And unlike he had expected, she praised him for his ingenuity rather than scold him for his laziness. Of course being praised by the one of his school's two most desirable women made any stinging remarks Koneko made simply waft away.

It was a few days after that when he was told he was ready to graduate to the next level, actually going out and obtaining contracts of his own with different people.

Issei was quite thrilled, though the reasons he was internally glad were different than what most devils would be glad for.

'_Yes! One step closer to my harem!_' Issei shouted gleefully in his mind.

"I'm glad you're so excited, Issei," Rias remarked. "Though technically this _is_ one of Koneko's jobs. However, this request overlaps with one she's already doing, so you'll be the placeholder."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Great…so I'm second place…"

"It's better than nothing, isn't it?" Yuuto asked.

"Oh shut up pretty boy."

Akeno stood in the area near the back of clubroom preparing a large, rotating, complex circle made of magical energy, what Rias had mentioned as the "magic circles." Eventually Akeno finished and backed away. "Okay, it's ready, just step onto it and off you go."

Issei nodded and stepped onto the circle. Giving a tremulous thumbs up he remarked, "Well…wish me luck…"

After a few seconds the light from the circle intensified and then died down a few moments later. He looked around puzzled. "Eeehhh…shouldn't I be…with the client…?"

He was still in the clubroom.

Rias put a hand on her chin in thought. "How strange. It couldn't be that you're too weak to use it, are you?"

Issei suddenly felt defeated. '_Seriously!? Too weak to use a damn circle!? My harem!_'

Akeno put a hand on her chin curiously as well. "I don't think that's it…but for now there's nothing we can do. Oh well, guess you have to walk."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Issei decided to use his abilities as a ninja, which he had noticed intensified greatly after becoming a devil, and sped towards the client hopping on rooftops.

He eventually made his way to the client's house and saw that it was a large apartment complex.

Walking up to the door for the client he knocked on the door lightly.

"Who's there?" a nasally, annoyed, male voice answered.

"Err, the, uh, devil, you requested."

"Devil? Why is a devil using the doorbell? What about the magic circle?"

"Hurk!" Issei flinched in annoyance. "Ah…well…I…can't, use…the magic circle…"

"Please, you're no devil, you're a faker."

"No I'm not dammit! Want me to prove it?"

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just open the door."

There was an audible sigh from inside as the door opened, revealing a tall, thin-built man with long, messy black hair, narrow dark eyes, square glasses, and wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. He opened the door and saw three Isseis in front of him, the other two disappearing. "Hm? I'm supposed to believe you because of that?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Then how about this?" Going through a series of hand signs, Issei placed on hand over his mouth with his fingers curled in a circle. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted as he spat a ball of fire from his mouth. Issei smirked confidently as that got the man to raise his eyebrows and sigh.

"Fine. I'll agree you're a devil. So let me ask you this: Where's Koneko?"

"Gah! What's with you and all the damn questions?! If you really wanna know she's busy with something else, so I'm your lot!"

The man sighed and then pointed inside. "Fine, come on in."

Issei sighed in relief and entered the room. The first thing he noticed being that the man's room was utterly filled with many different kinds of anime and manga. "Whoa…that's a lot of manga…"

The man sat down and asked, "Do you read?"

Issei nodded happily as he flopped down. "Yup, sure do."

"What's your favorite?"

"Dragonball."

"Is that so? Favorite character?"

"Who else but Goku?"

"I see…I think I'll be able to get along with you. What kinds of skills do you have?"

Issei scratched his chin and then answered plainly, "Pretty much like you saw out there."

"So that's your only skill?"

"Not that! I mean stuff _like_ that!"

"Can you shoot a Kamehameha?"

"No…" Issei then asked, "What do you…you know, normally do with Koneko? Or do I not want to know?"

The man folded his arms. "I'm a lolicon, but I wouldn't go that far…"

"You trailed off," Issei said blandly.

"I think you know."

Issei merely shook his head swiftly.

The man then stood up and picked up an outfit, a blue and white schoolgirl's uniform with a green coat. "I normally have her wear this, and hold me like she's rescuing me."

Issei gave a disbelieving look then noticed the outfit. "Hey…isn't that the same outfit Yuki Nagato wears?"

The lolicon raised an eyebrow. "You watch Haruhi?"

"Of course."

The man then sat down. "My name is Morisawa."

"Issei."

"Who's your favorite in Haruhi?"

"Mikuru."

"And why's that?"

Issei grinned. "Big tits."

"Hm, I'm more of a flat man myself, so I prefer Nagato."

Issei nodded in understanding.

* * *

To the brunette's frustration, and bizarre enjoyment, that's how the entire night went. He spent several hours discussing anime and manga with Morisawa, but never did anything to form a contract.

So, without a contract, the teen made his way back towards his home.

However, he was interrupted on the way there.

He was interrupted as a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye, both eyes being brown, who wore a violet, trench coat-like top a wide collar revealing much of her cleavage, a matching miniskirt, and high-heeled shoes.

Normally the perverted teen would be excited by the sight, however what drove his happiness down a ravine was the fact that the woman descended from the sky with a pair of jet black wings.

"Ah, crap. Not another of these jerks. Heh, heh, at least this one's a hot chick."

The woman narrowed her eyes and saw Issei on the ground. "It's rather foolish for a devil to wander around on its own, isn't it?"

"Hey! I'm not an _it_ lady!"

She sneered and formed a bright yellow spear of light in her hands before throwing it at Issei.

"Crap!" Issei shouted as he dove to the side. However, he was blocked as the woman got close with another spear in her hands. Issei reflexively thrust his hand forward to punch her, but something strange happened when he did. A green light lit up on his left hand before it was enveloped in a dim red light, covering it in a small red gauntlet with multiple yellow spikes and a green orb on the palm. What happened next shocked him as a blast of red energy shot forth from this strange gauntlet, hit the mysterious fallen angel, and sheared all of her clothing off before sending her flying, leaving Issei to sit on the ground lamely gaping at the strange object on his arm.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. I present it to you guys, so just tell me what you think. Do you want to see more of this story? Do you not care? Do you want to see me shove this idea in the bin? Tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
